Telehandlers are a type of mobile vehicle used to move a payload between the ground and an elevated position and/or between ground-level positions. Telehandlers include a telescoping boom, on the end of which is connected an implement, such as a pair of forks. Conventionally, the boom of a telehandler pivots about a horizontal axis located near the rear end of the telehandler. Such arrangements provide a limited ability to lift material over and beyond an obstacle. By way of example, a conventional telehandler has a limited ability to place material inside of an upper floor of a structure. Rather, conventional telehandlers are limited to placing the material near an external surface of the structure. Further, increasing the maximum lift height of a conventional telehandler requires increasing the overall length of the boom and/or adding additional telescoping sections to the boom. Additionally, in a conventional telehandler, the entire boom is configured to support the weight of the maximum payload despite the fact that, in many circumstances, the weight of the payload carried by the telehandler is a fraction of that of the maximum payload.